


Adventures of the Andersons

by fullofcrazyness



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Angry Connor, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical swearing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Colton is a good bro, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Needs A Hug, Connor is Not Good with Emotions, Fluff, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank is a Good Dad, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post Revolution, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Sumo is a good dog, Swearing, They're all Good Bros, blue umbriel's brothers AU, colin is a good bro, colin needs a hug, conan don't laugh at your brother, connor gets stressed, happy crying, sick, slap happy connor, sumo doesn't know why he's getting hugged but he loves it, the androids have anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofcrazyness/pseuds/fullofcrazyness
Summary: Hank somehow ended up adopting four androids after the revolution finished and they have many adventures together. Sometimes it's happy, sometime's it's sad. They all really just need some love. Follow their adventures here!This is really just a collection of one-shots that happen to have plot that connect them. I update every Saturday!!! (Tags will update as I post chapters)





	1. Chapter 1

“Hank, hold on.” Connor said as they watched the androids wake each other up.

“What the fuck are you doing Connor!?” Hank exclaimed as Connor walked over to the ‘Connor’ that took him hostage. 

“I can wake him up.” Connor said kneeling down. “It’ll only take a second.” 

Connor removed the skin from his hand and connected to the Connor-60 model. Connor sent him all the good memories of Hank, of Sumo, of going on cases. All the feelings he’s felt. Everything to convince the android to deviate.  Hank watched worried from the sidelines. What if this ‘Connor’ woke up and decided he still hated them? What if he attacked?  After a couple of seconds Connor and Connor-60 both gasped and looked at each other. Hank stepped forward, hand going towards his gun. The two androids just looked at each other. 

“I’m so sorry.” Connor-60 blurted out and threw himself at Connor, shaking. 

“It’s okay.” Connor said softly rubbing the other’s back. “You’re free now.”

Hank sighed in relief and walked forward. “Well we can’t call you Connor-Two. So what’s your name gonna be kid?”

Connor-60 pulled away from Connor with a look of deep thought. They watched as his LED went from blue, to yellow, and back to blue after a few seconds.  “Colin.”

Hank clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Good name kid.” then he turned to Connor. “Can we go now or are you not done yet?”

Connor thought for a second before his LED went red. He turned around and ran to a side room without warning. 

“Fuck, Connor!” Hank yelled running after him, Colin on his heels.  

They found Connor standing in front of an RK900 android. Connor’s LED was still red as he stared at it. 

“Shit.” Hank said. “He’s you but… different.”

“He was going to replace me.” Connor whispered. “He’s faster, smarter, stronger. Better all around.”

“But he’s scared.” Colin whispered moving to stand next to Connor, LED also red. “He’s calling out.”

The two looked to each other before nodding. Hank just watched as they both took a hand. They pushed all the good and happy at the RK900. And just as earlier, they all gasped after a few seconds and stared at each other. 

“Thank you,” RK900 said. “For not leaving me.”

Hank watched as they formed a group hug, wondering if he had enough space in his house for all these dorks. There was no way he was leaving any of them behind. Even the asshole who almost killed him.  “Well Connor-Three, what’s your name going to be?” Hank asked walking forward. 

“Name?” 

Hank rolled his eyes. “Yeah smart one, your name. What do you want it to be?”

He thought for a second before responding. “I am drawn to Conan.”

“Damn, what is it with y’all picking names with ‘c’s.” Hank laughed. 

Connor was silent a moment before turning to Hank. “You need to go home.”

“What!?” Hank shouts. “If you think that-”

“No, Hank.” Connor says firmly, glaring at the man. “You’re going home. It might still be dangerous out there and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Connor.” Hank says. 

“Please.” Connor says quietly.

Hank looks at him for another moment before nodding. “Okay. I’ll go home. But you have to promise to be safe. All of you.” he looks to the three androids.

“Of course.” Connor says nodding, Colin doing the same next to him.

“I will watch them.” Conan says.

Hank rubs a hand down his face. “Fine. Fuck. Okay, I’ll see you later I guess.”

The three watched Hank walk back to the elevator before the three went back to the main room to wake up the other androids. When they were done they looked to each other, nodded, and led the literal army out of CyberLife and to Markus to end the revolution.


	2. Chapter 2

“You did it, Markus,” Connor said as they looked around. The revolution was successful and the android were free. 

“We did it,” Markus said looking to Colin and Conan behind him. “We all did.” Markus turned to the stage behind him and then back to Connor. “Come up with me.”

“I-I can’t,” Connor said backing up. “You’re the leader.”

“You led an army here,” Markus says. “You deserve to be up there, all three of you do.”

“I would prefer not to,” Conan states calmly.

“I’m okay down here,” Colin says quietly.

“Come on.” Markus tried one last time. 

Connor sighed. “Alright.” and he followed Markus onto the makeshift stage and stood next to North and Josh. 

“What’s he doing here?” North hissed to Markus. 

Connor looked down and moved away a bit. 

“He saved this revolution,” Markus told her. “He has every right to be up here.”  He then turned to the android masses and started speaking. Connor stood behind him and listened. It was no wonder why Markus was the leader, the way he spoke could get anyone to follow him. 

Suddenly he was ripped away from reality and thrown into the Zen Garden.  “Good job Connor.” He heard Amanda say. 

Connor shivered and looked at Amanda. It was snowing. And it was cold. Why was it cold?

“You can complete your mission now,” Amanda tells him smiling. 

“What?” Connor asked confused. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“We planned for this Connor,” Amanda tells him. “This is all going according to plan.”

“No,” Connor whispered, wrapping his arms around himself. He was shivering. Was he cold? Is this what being cold felt like?

“Yes.” Amanda hissed. 

Connor flinched as he got a flash of reality. He felt his body reaching for the gun that was in his waistband. 

“No. Stop,” Connor begged. “You can’t make me do this.” 

“Yes we can,” Amanda smirked cruelly. “You’re going to kill the leader of the revolution.” she paused. “Or you can fight it and kill yourself.”

Then she was gone. 

Connor tried to stand up but the wind and snow was making it incredibly hard. The snow started falling faster and thicker. He couldn’t see. After many seconds of struggling he managed to get to his feet. He looked around for a second.  “ _ I always leave a back exit in my programs”  _ Kamski's voice echoed.  He looked around for the little black statue but nearly fell to his knees when he flashed to reality again. His body was aiming the gun at Markus’ back.  He couldn’t let that happen. Pushing with all the strength that he had he walked to where he hoped the exit was at. Just when he thought he’d gone the wrong way he saw it. Throwing himself in the direction he landed on the ground in front of it. He threw his hand onto it and he was thrown back into his body. 

He quickly put the gun down and back into his waistband. Out of the corner of his eye he saw North glaring at him. He felt stares coming from the crowd in front of him.

He needed to leave. He couldn’t be here. Looking to where Conan and Colin were standing he saw intense worry coming from them both. It looked like Conan was about to come up there and grab Connor himself, but Colin had a hand on his shoulder. Connor looked away, shame burning through him making him feel like he was about to collapse. Thankfully Markus’ speech ended there and he could leave.  He quickly jumped off the stage and went to the two, ignoring Markus’ calls. Colin grabbed his hand and Conan put an arm over his shoulder and quickly led them to an abandoned store a minute away.

Connor’s chest was heaving, tears forming in his eyes. All he could do was take heaving breaths and cling to Colin’s hand. When they were away from the androids Conan stopped and put Connor in front of him. 

“Connor, you need to calm down,” Conan tells him. 

Connor’s LED was pulsing a bright red. “I-I can’t.” 

“You need to try,” Conan says. “You need to breathe.” After a moment of Connor trying but failing he spoke again. “Connor, your stress levels are approaching eight-five percent. If you can’t calm I’m going to have to start a manual reboot.” 

Connor tried to breath again but found that nothing was helping. He gave a jerky nod to Conan who raised one of his hands to Connor’s temple, pressed his LED for five seconds then let go. Connor slumped against his chest. Conan caught him and gently lowered him to the floor.

“Is he okay?” Colin asked. 

“He should be fine in a few minutes,” Conan said. “This will lower his stress levels to where it’s not dangerous anymore.”

The two waited for ten minutes in tense silence, watching Connor to make sure that nothing had gone wrong. Soon enough Connor’s LED flashed yellow and then blue as his eyes opened. 

“Stress levels?” Conan asked.

“Twenty-seven percent,” Connor tells him.

Conan nods. “Much better.” He helps Connor off the ground.  Connor was about to thank Conan for his help when he got a text from Hank.

_ Hank: When you’re done meet me at Chicken Feed _

“Hank wants to meet,” Connor says. “Will you come with me?”

“Are you sure we’re allowed?” Colin asked. “I mean…”

“Come with me.” Connor looks to them both. “Please.”

After a second they both nod. Connor leads them out of the store and through the streets. It doesn’t take too long before they see Hank’s silhouette in the distance. Colin, slightly nervous, stands a bit behind Conan as they approach. As they get closer Hank turns around and sees them. 

“I’m assuming it went well?” Hank asks.

“It did,” Connor says with a small smile. 

“So what are you doing now?” Hank asks. “Where are you going to go?”

Connor frowns. “I… don’t know. I usually went to CyberLife but well….” He trailed off. 

Hank huffed in amusement. He’d planned on that. “Well I think Sumo misses you. You could always come with me.”

“Really?” Connor asks surprised. 

“Mhmm. And those two?” Hank looks to Conan and Colin. 

“They, umm, can they…” Connor trails off again. How do you ask your new friend if your other two new friends can come with you.

Hank stands there silently a moment before chuckling. “They can come too, if you want.” The last part directed to Conan and Colin.

“That would be greatly appreciated,” Conan says with a nod.

Colin looked hesitant but nodded as well.

“Great.” Hank clapped his hands together. “Get your asses in the car it’s fucking freezing out.”

When they got home they all piled in the living room. Hank laughed as Colin took an instant liking to Sumo, who was flopped in said boy’s lap. 

“Thank you for bringing us here Mr. Anderson,” Conan said from the couch. 

Hank laughed. “You’re fuckin welcome. And my name’s Hank.”

“Of course Hank.” Conan smiled back. 

“Now I don’t have an open room for you guys now but we can talk about that later. For now I’ve got the couch and the armchair.” Hank said.

“You don’t have to do that,” Colin said quietly as he pet Sumo. 

Hank looked at him. “Where else are you going to go? I’m not leaving you on the streets.”

“But I almost killed you,” Colin whispered. 

“But you didn’t.” Hank pointed at him. “No harm no foul. Plus, that’s not you anymore. You’re your own person now, ready to make his own decisions.”

Colin let a small smile slip. “If you insist.”

“You’re fucking right I insist,” Hank says, leaning back on the couch and looked around. “Wait, where did Connor go?”

“Right here Hank,” Connor said from behind them.

They all looked up to see Connor holding an armful of blankets and pillows. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Hank asked. 

“Making a nest,” Connor said dropping the bundle on the floor. 

He quickly set to work. The other three just watched as Connor made a giant, comfy nest out of the blankets and pillows. When he was done he laid down. 

“Well? Come on!” He exclaimed. 

Colin giggled and joined him in the nest. Connor let him cuddle up to him and threw a blanket over him. “Conan?”

Conan made his way over and sat down next to the other two. 

“Lay down silly. It’s comfy.” Connor motioned for him to lay down. 

Conan carefully laid down. Connor grinned and pulled him into the cuddle pile. Hank laughed at the taller’s surprised look.

“If you’re all comfy there. I’m going to go to bed,” he said standing up. 

“It is only five pm Hank.” Connor states. 

“And I’m tired as shit.” Hank throws back. “Good night.”

There was a chorus of goodnights as he went into his room to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for future chapters are welcome!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hank walked in the front door to the sound of crying. Quickly putting up his coat he went to where Conan was standing.  “What’s wrong!?” he asked looking at the sight before him. 

Connor was curled up in the corner hugging Sumo as if his life depended on it. Colin looked as if he was trying not to laugh at this predicament. He was rubbing Connor’s back in comfort. Conan had a straight face but Hank could tell he was amused. 

“Connor?” Hank said as he crouched in front of the android. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I just l-love Sumo so-o much!” Connor wailed burying his face in Sumo’s fur.

Conan let a snort slip and then he was laughing. 

“Conan stop!” Colin scolded hiding a smile himself. 

Connor just continued to cry, telling Sumo he loved him over and over. Sumo nudged Connor’s cheek with his nose, concerned as to why he was crying. 

Hank gave a soft smile. “I know you love Sumo son, but why are you crying?”

“I don’t kn-know!” Connor says.

Conan, finally calmed down, answered. “I believe his emotions are a bit of a shock to his systems. He’s experiencing mood swings.”

Hank nodded. “Makes sense.” he turned to Connor. “Why don’t we let Sumo out for a few minutes. I’m sure he’d like the snow.”

Connor sniffled and nodded. He got up and took Sumo outside. Hank chuckled as the back door closed behind them.

“Fuckin androids.” He smiled. “How long was he crying for?”

“About twenty minutes before you came home,” Colin said. “After we determined that nothing was actually wrong we decided to let the emotions run their course.”

“Good choice,” Hank said standing up. He looked out the window and smiled when he saw Connor and Sumo playing in the light snow. “Looks like he’s stopped for now.”

“I wonder what the next emotion will be?” Conan wonders aloud.

\---

They found out a few days later. 

Connor felt the frustration of not being able to work build. He had exited rest mode grumpy. When he had gone to get changed, his favorite sweater wasn’t clean. Then when he tried to make Hank’s breakfast it ended up burning because Sumo needed to be let out. Then, after that, he tried to find something to do. But the house was already clean, he’d read most of the books Hank owned, Sumo wasn’t due for a walk for another hour. There was nothing to do.  He snapped when he tripped over a squeaky toy that had been left in the middle of the hallway. 

Hank jumped awake as someone in the house screamed. Jumping out of bed he threw his bedroom door open and looked around.  Connor was laying on the floor of the hallway, a very angry and frustrated look on his face.  Colin watched from the armchair where he had fallen asleep the night before, eyes wide and hair all over the place. Conan looked shocked from his spot on the couch.

“Connor?” Hank asked carefully. 

Connor just rolled over so he was face down on the floor, ignoring Hank completely. 

“Oh we’re playing that game are we?” Hank asked, familiar with this routine. Cole would do it when he was having a bad day he remembered sadly. “Alright up we go.”    


Hank walked forward and wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist. “Warning boys, it might get a little loud in here.” and he lifted Connor off the ground.

“Let me go!” Connor shouted, squirming around trying to get out of Hanks grip. Colin darted from the chair to the couch and sat next to Conan. They were both kneeling on the couch, peering over the back to watch.

Hank put him down and spun him around to face him, holding his upper arms. He met Connor’s glare with his own stare. “You want to tell me what’s up with you?”

“Oh nothing’s up with me.” Connor’s sarcasm was heavy. “Just bored out of mind. Burning your breakfast. Having nothing to do. I’m just peachy Hank, thanks for asking. Really.”

Hank raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Connor tried to get out of Hank’s grasp again but Hank’s grip was firm. “Let me go.” He hissed. 

“Not until you tell me with you’re feeling, not what’s wrong with the day,” Hank said calmly. 

Colin watched wondering how Hank could be so calm was a mystery but he was doing a great job. Conan was watching impressed, taking notes. You never know, he might need them one day.

“I’m fine!” Connor yelled. 

Hank just stared at him.

It only took Connor a few seconds to break. “I’m so bored! I’m frustrated that I can’t work at the precinct. The house is clean, I’ve read the books, Sumo only needs so many walks. I just…” He furrowed his brow looking for the right words.” I.. I can’t….” He let out a frustrated scream/groan again.

Hank watched as frustrated tears came to Connor’s eyes. He sighed and pulled him in for a hug. Connor latched on and let out a shuddering breath. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Hank stroked his hair. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Frustration and anger are common and you just let it out the only way you know how right now. By throwing a little tantrum. We’re going to find you a hobby or something so you have something to do okay? Hopefully this incident won’t repeat itself.”

Connor nodded and pulled away, wiping at his face. He looked at Hank with a smile. “Thank you.”

Hank smiled and ruffled his hair. He looked up to the other two. “We’ll get you all something. How does that sound.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Conan says with a small smile.

“I’d like that,” Colin says.

“We’ll go out this weekend and find some shit then,” Hank tells them.

\---

The next week was the last of Connor’s emotional roller coasters before he finally seemed to stabilize.  He was walking around the house, giggling at everything. Sumo was looking at him confused. Colin was in the kitchen making dinner and Conan was reading a book. Hank was trying to watch the television but Connor’s giggles were getting to him. 

“What’s so damn funny?” Hank asked looking at Connor. 

Connor just let out another giggle at that. 

Hank groaned. “Great, he’s slap-happy.”

“What’s slap-happy?” Colin asked as he walked out with dinner for Hank.

“He’s fucking giggly. Everything is going to be hilarious for a while.” Hank explained. “Watch.” He grabbed one of the many dog toys from the floor and threw it to Sumo’s dog bed. The dog shot up and raced after it, slipping on the floor a bit before jumping on the toy. As predicted, Connor burst out laughing at that. 

“I see,” Colin said smiling.

“How long does it usually last?” Conan asked looking up from his book.

“Twenty minutes?” Hank said. “I don’t know. Not a long time. Usually it happens at three in the morning though.”

“Makes sense.” Conan nods, face serious. “The brain would be sleep deprived, so things would seem funnier than reality.”

Connor looked at him and started laughing again. He doesn’t know why, but Conan’s serious face got to him.

Hank chuckled. “This is better than the fucking crying at least. Even if it’s annoying as shit.”

The three began to do things they thought would make Connor laugh, and usually succeeded. Finally after around ten minutes Connor finally started to come down. Surprisingly, he looked tired. 

“Are you tired?” Hank asked incredulously. 

“Androids can’t get tired,” Connor explained slowly.

Colin looked at him and ran a quick scan. “You haven’t entered rest mode in three days. It is likely your programs are simulating something of tiredness. You’re battery is low.”

“Well shit kid, get some rest,” Hank said looking to him. 

“Okay,” Connor whispered, eyes closing. And he was out like a light. 

“Didn’t even know that was possible,” Hank said.

“Technically he wasn’t tired,” Conan explained. “His systems were just slowing down due to his battery being low. He would have entered forced sleep mode tonight anyway.”

Hank nodded and turned back to the TV. 

Androids were fucking weird he thought fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for future chapters are welcome!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The next two weeks went smoothly, for the most part. The four grew closer together. Connor, Conan and Colin considered themselves brothers. Hank saw them all as his sons, and Hank was their dad. It was a nice arrangement until...

“This isn’t working out,” Hank says two weeks later. 

“What do you mean?” Colin asked apprehensively, a bit scared at what Hank meant.

“The house is too small for all four of us,” Hank says, much to Colin’s relief. He looked around for a second. “And shit, I needed to move anyway, good a time as any.”

“Hank, you don’t-” Connor started but Hank cut him off.

“Ah shuddup will ya? This house has too many damn memories and it’s about damn time I moved on,” he says. “Can’t heal in the same place you were hurt and all that shit. Plus I have to take care of you rascals now.”

“I can assure you that we can take care of ourselves,” Conan says.

“Shush,” Hank says to that. “I need to move anyway. It’s fine. We’ll go house shopping tomorrow or something.”

\---

Just as he said the next day the four went out and looked at some houses. It wasn’t very surprising that with the number of people who had left Detroit that houses were cheap. And Hank discovered that when all you bought was alcohol, some food, and dog food, you have a lot of money left over from the years. 

By that time next week Hank and his kids (shh he’s not ready to admit that out loud yet) are ready to move into the new house. Hank had ordered all the furniture needed a few days before to be delivered on the day of the move.

“Last box boys,” Hank says, placing said box into a moving van. 

They had spent the day sorting through everything and cleaning the house. The hardest part had been Cole’s room but as Hank said, it was time to move on. The boys had been there when something triggered a memory to comfort him but also to laugh and smile at the good times that were remembered. 

“Alright, Conan can you drive the van?” Hank asked.

“Of course,” Conan says. “I’ll follow you.”

Hank nods and he, Connor, Colin and Sumo get into his car. They pull into the street, Conan following behind them. And they were on the way to the new house.

“You boys each get your own room,” Hank says. “So we’ll go out later and get paint and shit for ‘em. Decorate however you want. Some clothes too now that I think about it.”

“Thank you Hank.” The two say grateful. Sumo boofs from the backseat where Colin was petting him.

“Yeah you’re welcome too Sumo.” Hank chuckles.

They arrive at the house a few minutes later. It was a nice two story, brick house. There were five bedrooms in the house, enough for everyone to have their own room and a guest room in case anyone came over. There were two bathrooms and a decent sized basement. 

“Alright boys, let’s get everything inside.” Hank clapped his hands looking at the house.

\---

The upside to having three androids helping you move was that taking boxes in didn’t take forever like it usually would. An hour later found them in Hank’s car again and on the way to the store. 

“What do you guys even like?” Hank asked as they walked into a clothing store. 

“We could just walk around until something catches our eye,” Colin suggests. 

Hank ruffled his hair. “That's a good idea. Alright let’s go.”

Conan found his style easily. Blacks, greys, and whites. Monochrome. Hank thinks it suits the tall android. Conan picked out a couple of turtlenecks, three jackets, a few t-shirts, dark jeans, dress pants, a pack of underwear, black socks, and a pair of dress shoes and a pair of sneakers. He also grabbed some black sweatpants and two white shirts for pajamas. 

Colin was a little harder. He didn't know what colors he liked the best. Finally he settled on blacks, greys, blues, purples, greens, and white. He felt drawn to the cool colors, not dark but not pastel, that perfect middle ground. He got several t-shirts, jeans, a black jacket (that Hank picked for him), a green sweater for leisure wear. For potential work he got three pairs of dress pants, four dress shirts (Black and navy blue), and a blue and white tie. He also picked up some socks, underwear, dress shoes and sneakers. For pajamas he got a white and blue plaid set. 

Connor was the hardest. He was all over the place, everything drawing his attention. But for sure he knew that he didn’t want plain white, dark red, or bright blue. Hank quickly noticed that the pastel colors, especially purple, seemed to draw the most of Connor’s attention. 

They finally found things Connor liked. Soft, oversized, and pastel. He ended up with an assortment of oversized sweaters, cute graphic t-shirts (many with some sort of dog on them), jeans, a few pairs of shorts, fluffy socks, underwear, white sneakers, a pair of black boots, some beanies, and at Hank insistence the same dress/work clothing as his brothers. He got some purple shorts and a green t-shirt for pajamas.

Hank thought he’d be the one stuck in the dress clothing style. But when he thought about it it made sense. The suits reminded him of CyberLife and what they made him do. 

Hank gladly took them to the checkout when they were done. The total amounted to over $500. But that was to be expected from getting new wardrobes for three people. Plus they needed clothes so Hank wasn’t complaining. They took the bags to the car and put them into the trunk and Hank drove them to a Target. 

“Surprised these places still exist,” Hank said as he pulled into a parking space. 

“Target was very popular and still is with younger generations,” Conan noted. “I do not foresee it closing down in the near future.”

“Good to know,” Hank said turning the car off. “Let’s go boys.”

They made their way into Target to find things to decorate their rooms with. 

“Go wild,” Hank says, letting them loose in the store, first stop being bed sheets.

Unsurprisingly the sheets and comforters matched their clothing styles. Conan got a black, white, and grey striped comforter with matching pillow cases and grey sheets. Colin got a plain, dark blue comforter with matching pillow cases and white sheets. Connor, of course, got a purple comforter with a giant dog printed on it. The pillow cases were the same and the sheets were white as well. 

Hank was pretty sure purple was Connor’s favorite color at this point.

The picked out a few posters, trinkets, and other odds and ends to put around the room before checking out and leaving the store. 

“Well it’s been a productive day,” Colin says as they drove back home.

“It has alright.” Hank agrees and chuckles. “Tell me what colors you boys want for your rooms and I’ll stop somewhere tomorrow.” 

There were three answers of “Okay, Hank.”

“Lit,” Hank says turning into the driveway.

“Lit?” Conan asks. “Nothing is lit.” 

Hank laughs. “It’s an expression. From my, oh what was it, my late twenties? Damn I’m old.”

Conan was quiet for a moment before speaking. “Lit: Something that is fucking amazing in any sense.”

Hank snorted. “Don’t swear kid. It doesn’t suit you. Come on let’s get inside its fucking cold out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for future chapters are welcome!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing an upload last week, uni just started and i'm trying to get in the swing of things  
> also sorry this is short as well

The next day Hank went out with paint color requests in hand, leaving the three androids alone for about an hour. 

“We should try and clean some of these boxes up,” Colin says looking around.

There were boxes everywhere, but in their labeled locations. They decided that the kitchen would be the easiest place to start. Conan opened the boxes and handed items to Connor and Colin who put them away. After a few minutes Connor found an old speaker and connected to it, playing old popular songs from the early 2000s. After a while they were all having a good time. 

When Hank walked in he froze then laughed when he realized that the old song ‘Single Ladies’ seemed to be playing from the kitchen. He walked in to see Conan, Colin, and Connor putting the last few items away in cupboards.

“See you found Beyonce,” Hank says with a chuckle.

“The song was very popular in 2009 and 2010,” Conan says.

“I can see why,” Connor says bobbing his head along lightly.

“Damn that was so long ago,” Hank says. “I’ve got the paint by the way.”

The four finished the kitchen then made their way upstairs, painting the bedrooms one by one. Slowly they took shape. Conan had decided on a light grey with a blue tint. Conan had chosen light yellow, like sunlight Colin thought when it was up. It fit nicely with the cool colored decorations he’d picked out. Connor’s unsurprisingly was pastel purple.

“You really like purple kid,” Hank says.

“It is a very calming, beautiful color.” is all Connor says. Hank couldn’t argue with that.

After that posters went up, furniture put together, sheets on beds, clothes in closets, and little things put up.

“Looks good boys,” Hank said looking at the rooms. Each of their spaces showed their personalities brilliantly. “How about Y'all get ready for the night and we can watch some movies?”

“Okay!” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, college is stressful this semester (I'm taking 16 credit hours so it's a lot) and I'm working every day I'm not in school. But I promise this story (And any others) Are not abandoned. I just might not be uploading as consistently as I would like to
> 
> ALSO  
> Connor has a panic attack in this chapter, just letting y'all know so you can be safe

Connor was curled up on the couch, gripping his hair. He was the only one in the house at the moment. Conan and Colin were taking Sumo for a walk and Hank was at the station trying to get his and Connor’s job back, maybe even get Conan and Colin one as the two expressed a desire to be on the police force. 

_ Markus: Connor, why did you leave so quickly? _

_ Markus: Are you okay what’s going on? _

_ Markus: Why is North saying to forget you? Why does she want you away from us? _

_ Markus: It’s been weeks. Are you okay?  _

_ Markus: Connor, please answer me _

_ Markus: I’m worried about you. Why won’t you answer? _

_ Markus: Just send me a message so I know you’re not dead it’s been a week _

_ Markus: Don’t make me message your brothers… or Hank _

He didn’t want Markus to message anyone. Then they’d have to meet and Connor would have to explain what he did. He couldn’t face Markus, he wasn’t safe. What if CyberLife took him over again? He was dangerous.

As his thoughts spiraled, he didn’t hear the front door open, or his brothers call out to him. 

**_Stress Levels: 62% and rising_ **

He felt someone grab his hands and try to get them to loosen on his hair. He flinched and pulled back. He was dangerous, no one can touch him, he’d hurt them. Someone was trying to talk to him but it was as if it was from a distance.

“Connor please,” Colin said, kneeling in front of his panicking brother. “Connor.”

Conan stood behind him, waiting to see if his assistance was needed. He looked at Connor’s LED and saw that it was bright red again. Then he looked at his stress levels. 

**_Connor’s stress levels: 68% and rising_ **

“His stress levels are at sixty-eight and rising,” Conan tells Colin. “We need to calm him down.”

Colin nodded and touched one of Connor’s hands that was curled into his hair. He quickly pulled back as Connor flinched away. 

“Conan what do we do?” Colin asked shakily. “He won’t let me touch him and he can’t seem to hear us.”

“... I’m calling Hank.” Conan decides pulling up his contact info. 

After the third ring Hank picked up. “What is it Conan I’m kinda busy.”

“Connor’s panicking and we can’t calm him down,” Conan tells him.

“Shit why?” Hank asks worried. “What are his stress levels at?”

Conan scanned and reported back. “Seventy-four and rising currently.”

He heard voices on the other side of the line and then Hank was back. “I’ll be there in five minutes, fuck. Try and get those levels down until I get there okay?”

“Got it,” Conan says. “... Please hurry.”

“I’m coming son, I’m coming.” and Hank hung up.

“He’ll be here in five minutes,” Conan tells Colin, who looked like he was going to cry.

Colin nodded and tried talking to Connor again. “Connor it’s Colin. You’re okay. You’re at home and you’re safe. Please. You’re okay.”

It seemed to work a little bit as his stress levels stabilized at 79%

**_Stress Levels: 79% and stabilizing_ **

Connor could hear someone trying to talk to him but he was only getting bits and pieces, but no one was touching him anymore. 

“-lin...oka...home...safe...ay.”

Who was talking to him? The voice was familiar. Distantly he heard the front door open and someone new kneeled in front of him. A heavy hand fell on his shoulder. This time it didn’t send him into panic. The hand was warm and comforting. A low, rumbling voice was talking to him. Slowly he started to come back.

“Connor? You with me son?”

Connor looked up. “Hank?” He croaked. 

“Come here son,” Hank said pulling him into a tight hug.

Connor burrowed into his chest and started shaking. Hank’s hand slowly moved his own from his hair, then they were cupping his neck, the other rubbing circles on his back. He felt safe. He glanced up as two other sat down next to him. 

“Connor?” 

“Colin.” Connor gave a weak smile. 

Colin smiled back and took one of Connor’s hands and gripped it tight. Conan put a hand on his leg and gave a small smile. 

After a few minutes Hank moved to look at Connor. “Can you tell me what all that was?”

Connor looked down weighing the pro’s and con’s of telling them. On one hand he didn’t want to bother them but on the other he doubted Hank would let him get away with not saying anything right now. “Markus has been messaging me. He wants to know how I am. But I can’t message him back.”

“Why not?” Hank asks confused. 

“I just. I can’t.” Connor says looking away.

Hank looked conflicted for a second. “How about this, just tell him you’re okay but you don’t have to do anything else just yet. How about that?”

Connor thought for a second before nodding, doing just that.

_ Connor: I’m sorry Markus, I am okay _

_ Markus: Thank rA9 you finally answered. I was getting really worried. Do you think we could meet up? _

Connor ignored the incoming texts. “Done.”

Hank nodded and stood up. “Alright I’m going to eat some lunch and then we’re watching shitty TV, got it?”

The three nodded with small smiles and got comfortable. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES!!! College is super busy and I work when I'm not at school, it's a lot. BUT HERE IT IS!!!
> 
> Also, Connor is panicking a bit in the chapter. (Hank is a good dad)

What none of them expected was for an extremely concerned Markus to show up at their door the next day. When Hank opened it he was confused.

“Markus?” He asked. “The fuck are you doing here?”

“Where’s Connor?” Markus asked. “Is he home?”

“Yeeaaah.” Hank drew out. “He’s in his room right now.”

“Can I see him?” Markus asked.

Hank thought for a second. Connor obviously didn’t want to talk to the revolutionary yesterday, but here the man was looking for Connor. Seeing that Markus wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon he let the android in. “Go up the stairs and turn right. His room is the second door on the right.”

“Thank you, Mr. Anderson,” Markus says, going up the stairs.

Connor jumped as his bedroom door opened. He turned around and froze when Markus walked in closing the door behind him.

“Connor.” Markus sighed in relief when he saw him. “You’re alright.”

“I said I was,” Connor said stiffly, eyeing the closed door. Why was Markus here?

“When you kept ignoring me I had to see for myself,” Markus says. “Why didn’t you answer my messages?”

“I-” Connor didn’t know what to say. “You should go.”

“What? Why?” Markus asked confused.

“Because you shouldn’t be around me,” Connor says. 

Markus stepped closer but Connor took a step back, breath hitching. His back hit the wall and he slid down onto the floor.

_ Markus needs to go. What if I try to hurt him again? I can’t. What if Amanda takes over? _

“Connor?” Markus asked concerned.

Connor wasn’t seeing Markus anymore. He was back in the garden. It was cold and snowing. He was going to hurt Markus and he couldn’t stop it.

Markus jumped as the door behind him slammed open. An angry Conan and worried Colin stood there.

“Get away from him,” Conan says to Markus.

Markus complies and steps back, watching as Conan knelt in front of Connor and Colin took his hand.

“Connor,” Conan said softly.

Connor shook his head. “Nonono go away I can’t.”

“What can’t you do?” Colin asked gently.

“Gonna hurt,” Connor mutters. “Cold. It’s cold.”

“The temperature of your room is currently seventy-five degrees,” Conan says. “You can feel it. It’s not cold. Me and Colin are here. It’s okay.”

Connor met Conan’s eyes for a second before he shivered again.

“Do I need to get Hank?” Colin asked. 

Conan watched Connor for another second before nodding. Colin stood up, sent a slight glare at Markus who shrank back, and left to get Hank. A minute later an angry Hank entered the room. 

“If you fuckin did something.” He let the threat hang in the air as he went to Connor.

“He won’t respond to me,” Conan says, moving to let Hank see Connor.

Hank takes one of Connor’s hands in his own. “Connor, son. It’s Hank.”

Connor’s hand twitched, grabbing onto Hanks and letting go.

“That’s right son, it’s Hank,” Hank says gently. “Come back to me alright?”

Slowly Connor seemed to come back to reality. Hank pulled him in for a hug so Connor could match his breathing to fully calm down. 

“Hank?” Connor asked quietly.

“Yeah, it’s me kid,” Hank says. 

“Markus?” Connor asks not looking around.

“He’s still here,” Hank tells him. “Did he do anything to you?”

Connor shook his head.

“Then what happened?” Hank asks.

“Don’t want to lose control again,” Connor says, too tired to stop himself.

Hank looks to the other androids. “Lose control?”

“During the speech” Connor starts, Markus perks up interested. “Amanda took over. Told me that this was exactly what CyberLife was planning. My deviance was planned. They knew that was going to happen and planned for it.” His hands curled into fists, nails digging into his palm. “She kept telling me to complete my mission. I didn’t want to. So she tried to make me. I wasn’t in control of my body. My body grabbed my gun. She told me either I shoot Markus or… or to fight and shoot myself. Didn’t know about the exit Kamski wrote into the program. She disappeared and I went to the exit. I saw myself raising my gun at Markus. I could see the exit so I jumped for it and hit it. Then I was back in control and I put the gun away. Then the speech was over and I left. Couldn’t be there anymore.” 

“So that’s what happened,” Colin said realizing.

Connor just nodded and closed his eyes, leaning against Hank.

“You’re bleeding Connor.” Hank sighs looking at his son’s hands. 

Conan pulled out a pack of tissues, gently forced opened Connor’s hands, and pressed them to the nail marks Connor had made. “This is becoming a bad habit of yours. First your hair and now your hands.”

Markus was staring at them shocked. It was a horrible story, but he wasn’t mad. Connor wasn’t in control of himself, it wasn’t him. It took him a moment to speak up.

“Connor,” he said talking a careful step forward. “That wasn’t your fault. You weren’t in control of yourself. I… I don’t blame you. Not one bit.”

Connor opened his eyes and blinked. “Really?”

“Really,” Markus says, kneeling next to Hank. “I blame CyberLife.”

Connor gave a small smile. “Okay, okay.”

“Why don’t you come by another time Markus,” Hank says. “I think Connor needs some time.”

Markus nodded and stood up. “I’ll message you?”

“Yeah, whatever,” Hank says. 

Markus walked out of the room. He certainly had a lot to think about, and a lot to tell his friends. After all, he needed to convince them that Connor would be helpful to get the android rights through to the government. He could hear the impending argument with North already.

Oh yeah, he also had to tell Connor they had found an RK800 model in a CyberLife raid as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Hank was starting to regret getting Connor his violin. The kid had taken a quick liking to it. He found it at a thrift store as they were searching for hobbies. Connor picked it up and gave Hank the biggest puppy dog eyes he’d ever seen. 

Now that Connor had tuned it and fixed it up. He played it constantly. 

Colin loved it because the music was pretty, he liked the sound of the violin. Conan didn’t seem to care one way or another. He said it was nice background noise when the house was too quiet. 

Hank had to admit that the music was calming whenever one of them were in a mood. It was soft and calm and always managed to relax them. 

It also was a way to see what mood Connor was in as well. He usually played it in his room so they couldn’t see his LED to see his mood. Usually the music was happy and fun. Sometimes it was slow and sad.

When the music wasn’t happy the family always got a bit worried. Most of the time it was just Connor being frustrated he couldn’t work or he’d woken up grumpy. They’d all woken up grumpy a few times. They just let Connor play for a while and eventually he came out in a better mood. 

One day Connor had to go and visit New Jericho. Markus said he had something to tell him. He’d been going to New Jericho more and more to help with the Android’s Rights Acts, but this had seemed more important.

“Have fun.” Hank told him as he watched Colin paint through the living room window. 

“I’ll be back in a few hours.” Connor told him, leaving the house. 

He got into the automated taxi he had called a few minutes earlier. His leg bounced as he made his way to New Jericho. He didn’t like going there too often, but unfortunately he had too lately. People glared at him, not everyone, but enough to make him uncomfortable. But Markus needed him, he didn’t have a choice. 

When he got there he quickly made his way through the building. He felt the glares as we walked towards the elevator. Just as he was about to press the button to call it someone stepped in front of him. 

“Why are you here?” The android demanded. 

Connor stepped back eyes wide. No one had come up to him before, he didn’t know what to do. 

“Why. Are. You. Here.” The android said again. 

“M-Markus called me.” Connor replied. 

“Really?” The android scoffed. “Or are you just going to try and shoot him again?”

“N-No!” Connor exclaimed. “I wouldn’t-”

“I saw you during the speech.” the android hissed. “A lot of us did. You shouldn’t be here. Deviant Hunter.”

Connor flinched at the name. He was ashamed of it. 

The android was about to start talking again when someone else walked up to them.

“What’s going on here?” Josh asked, standing next to Connor.

“Nothing.” The android said. He sent one last glare at Connor before stalking away. 

Josh turned to Connor. “You alright?”

Connor nodded and pressed the button to call the elevator. 

“Markus was getting worried so he sent me to find you.” Josh explained stepping into the elevator with him.

Connor looked at the time and cringed. He was late to the meeting. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. It’s fine.” Josh smiled. “Come on.”

Connor followed Josh down the hall and into the meeting room. Inside was North, Simon and Markus.

“Sit.” Markus says politely.

Connor sat down apprehensively. “What’s this about?”

The other four androids looked to each other before Markus started talking.

“We were raiding an old CyberLife warehouse. When we got there we found them taking apart an RK800.” Markus says, watching Connor for some sort of reaction. “Simon found all his original parts and reactivated him. When online again he was very scared. We brought him here-”

“Can I see him?” Connor asked.

Markus shook his head. “No, he’s very unstable at the moment. I think it’s best that he stays here for a while, with us.”

“Why can’t-” Connor started a bit frustrated.

“Because he trusts us.” North says. “And we want to keep it that way right now. He’s emotionally unstable right now and we don’t want to put more stress on him. I didn’t even want to tell you but Markus thinks someone should be told.”

Connor thought over what she had said and realized she was right. He took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay, I understand. But please, can you at least update me on how he is?”

Markus gave a small smile. “I can certainly do that.”

“Thank you.” Connor says quietly.

Simon watched him for a second before speaking. “You’re upset and that was a lot of information. Why don’t you go home for now? We’ll message you when we need you for the ARA again.”

Connor agreed, said his goodbyes, and left the room. As he stood in the elevator he felt something rise up in him. He left the elevator and made his way to the front of the building to leave. 

“Good riddance!” Someone yelled at him.

He clenched his fists and left, getting into a cab. As he sat there, watching the outside world pass by he labeled the emotion rising up. It was anger. His LED flashed red and stayed there.

Angry at the androids in New Jericho who hated him. Angry at himself for the title Deviant Hunter. Angry about the things he had to do before he deviated. Angry at CyberLife for making him that way. Angry at CyberLife for doing what they did to the RK800 now at New Jericho, who was no doubt one of his earlier bodies. He so upset that he didn’t even care that he’d only been gone for an hour at most. 

He slammed the door behind him as he walked inside. 

“Connor?” Hank called out. He walked out of the kitchen to look. “You’re back early. Everything okay?”

“Fine.” Connor gritted out before stomping up the stairs and into his room. He slammed the bedroom door behind him.

“What the fuck?” came Hank’s muffled voice. 

Connor ignored it and paced for a second before his eyes landed on the violin. He needed to release his anger and the violin was a safe way to do that. He picked it up, browsed the internet for a fitting piece and started playing, pouring all his emotion into the song. 

“Is something going on?” Colin asked coming inside. He had paint on his face and hands but didn’t seem to notice.

“Something’s up with Connor.” Conan tells him, staring at the stairs Connor had just gone up. 

“Did something happen when he went to see Markus?” Colin asked.

“No fucking idea.” Hank said. “Didn’t say a word when he came in. His LED was red though.”

Conan was about to start talking when very fast, and very angry violin music drifted down the stairs. They all looked at the ceiling in shock. 

“That’s new.” Hank mutters. “What the fuck happened at New Jericho?”

“I’ll message Markus.” Conan says, doing just that.

 

_ Conan: Did something happen while Connor was with you? _

_ Markus: Why? What’s wrong? _

_ Conan: He seems to be very angry. _

_ Conan: *violinaudioclip.mp3* _

_ Markus: Oh wow, okay _

_ Markus: Josh is saying he was confronted by an android before he came to me.  _ _   
_ _ Conan: Does he know what they said to him? _

_ Markus: No, just that Connor looked a bit scared and the android angry _

_ Conan: Thank you for telling me _

_ Markus: Not a problem, make sure he’s okay alright? _

_ Conan: Of course _

 

“Markus tells me he was approached by another android before they met up.” Conan announced. 

Hank glowered. “If that android hurt him…”.

“Makus doesn’t know what was said just that Josh noticed. Josh said Connor looked scared and the other android angry.”

They all just sat in the living room, listening to Connor’s angry playing. It went on for another ten minutes before it died down into something more sad. After a few more minutes the music stopped. They all waited for Connor to come down but he didn’t.

Hank heaved himself up. “Kid better be okay.”

He walked up the stairs and to Connor’s door and knocked lightly. “Connor?”

“What.” Came the quiet reply. 

“Can I come in?” Hank asked gently.

“...yeah.” Connor told him. 

Hank opened the door, entered the room, and closed it behind him. “Oh son.” He said sadly. Connor was curled up on his bed, cuddling the Saint Bernard plush. He walked over and sat on the bed, putting a hand on Connor’s back. ”Want to tell me what has you so upset? Heard some android confronted you today.” Hank tells him. “Is that it?”

Connor, glad that he didn’t have to explain what was wrong, went with it and nodded. 

Hank rubbed his shoulder. “You know what they say doesn’t mean anything right? They’re just assholes who can’t see past your programing, which is the most fucking hypocritical thing I’ve ever heard. But sometimes things are just like that.”

Connor nodded and stroked the St. Bernard plush.

Hank sighed and patted his back. “I know you don’t like talking, but whenever you’re up to it, I’ll listen okay?”

“Okay dad.” Connor says.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. Midterms came and then suddenly finals were upon this college student. I got really busy with work and school and trying to pass all my classes. I'll try to update more often but I can't make any definite promises

Hank was sleeping calmly. Until he wasn’t.

“Dad!” Colin shouted, slamming his bedroom door open. 

“It’s Christmas!” Connor shouted from behind him.

“Wake up!” Conan was even joining in. 

They all jumped onto his bed as Hank tried to roll over to avoid them. He failed. He grumbled but was smiling anyway. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

“What are you guys, three?” he asked. 

Connor looked at him very seriously. “I am four months old.”

Hank sputtered and stared at him. “You’re shitting me.”

“Me and Colin are only one month old,” Conan informs him.

Hank just shook his head. “What the fuck.”

“We  _ were _ only activated a month and a half ago.” Colin giggled.

“Right,” Hank said. “Anyway, I heard something about Christmas?”

They were immediately all excited again. 

“Come on Dad,” Connor said grabbing one of his hands and tried to pull him out of bed. Colin grabbed the other one and Hank let him be dragged by his sons. 

They made themselves comfortable on the floor in the living room around the Christmas tree. 

Hank was happy, thinking he would never celebrate Christmas with family again. Yet here he was, watching his three sons pass out the presents that had accumulated under the tree over the past few days. 

“Here Dad,” Conan said, putting a medium sized box into his lap. “It’s from all three of us.”

“You guys first.” Hank said, “you have more.”

The three eagerly ripped open the presents. There were surprised gasps and happy squeals for a while.  

Conan got a bunch of new books dating back to Hanks twenties, from Hank. Connor got him a new turtle-neck. It was a dark purple, and one of the three colored items in Conan’s wardrobe. From Colin, he received a hippogriff plush he had found in a thrift store.

Colin got new paints from Hank. He let out a happy squeal at this and an “I was running out of these colors!” his LED bright blue. (Hank was happy to note it was blue more and more lately.) Conan got him two colors by number coloring books and Connor got him some t-shirts that he’d caught Colin looking at last time they went out.

Connor got a book of classical music for his violin from Hank, a gigantic Christmas sweater with a Saint Bernard on the chest from Colin. Connor jumped onto his brother and thanked him profusely. Conan got him some fluffy dog socks, which also earned him a hug.

“Your turn Dad,” Connor said bouncing.

“Alright alright.” Hank smiled, tearing the wrapping off the box. 

When he opened hit he felt tears come to his eyes. Inside was three items. The first he saw was a painting of him and his boys. So that was the secret project Colin had been working on. The next item was a letter titled “Why you’re the best dad”.  And finally, there was a little book with all his favorite recipes that they had made him over the past month and a half. 

“Dad?” Colin asked quietly. “Is it- Do you like it?”

Hank wiped his eyes and looked up. “I love it. I love it so much.”

Colin smiled relieved and reached over to give him a hug. Hank laughed and squeezed him tight. He looked to his other sons. “Get over here you two.”

Connor and Conan scrambled over and joined the hug. After a while, Connor wiggled out of the hug and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later Hank smelled something very sweet. 

“What’chu making Connor?” Hank asked moving to stand up.

Colin didn’t agree with that and sat straight in his lap. Hank chuckled and settled down, Colin in his lap and Conan under his arm. Ten minutes later Connor came out carrying a plate of homemade cinnamon rolls. 

“Thank you Connor,” Hank said. “I would love to eat those if these two assholes would get off of me.”

They spent the day playing games, going out into the snow, and just enjoying each other’s presence. Connor’s mood got better when Simon told him that today was the first time that Colton, the RK800 they rescued from CyberLife, had talked.

It truly was an amazing day.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions for future chapters are welcome!


End file.
